


The Surgeon's Ear

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revolution sheds blood, but does it shed more than the world that came before the change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surgeon's Ear

Listen.

Can you hear the echo?

Can you hear the cry?

            A child lost

            A childhood killed

            A gear caught

            A world broken

                                    beyond

                                                repair.

He was once a child.

He was once a boy.

He was once a man.

This world we live in stole it all.

 

Will we stand idly by while this happens again?

Will we watch as the world breaks children.

            As it breaks men and women

            Until they round on it like mad dogs and rip it and all within to shreds.

How many more must die?

How many more will kill?

How many more will S ha tt er before we see that this world

            we claim as ours is      bro

                                                ken?

How long can a world that produces monsters be allowed to thrive?

 

There is a pestilence in the root of this tree.

            There is nothing “pure” in this blood.

            There is death at the heart of everything.

 

All things die but few things live.

Let this world ring with the cries of those who it has broken.

Let those it has broken rise up and break it back.

 

The tree must be pruned.

            The toxin must be leeched.

            The death must be bled.

 

Let us perform the surgery.

Our gloves are on

            Our scalpels poised.

We await only the first cut.


End file.
